narutoxwarcraft
by crossoverfanofanime
Summary: in which naruto is cursed to live without chakra and is neglected by his clan for for his more skilled siblings and cousings. one day he decides to leave. when he does, he finds the power of mana, and becomes the first pantheon warrior, one who uses all battle techniques. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Heya people, here is another crossover fic for you. This one might not have my signature torture scenes. This is a narutoxworld of warcraft crossover. Also please tell me if my fiction my seem to similar to someone else's. It is a standard "naruto's parents survive but he is neglected for his much more skilled siblings" genre. This may be kinda similar to "shadow of mana" by meteorthunder3, since in this, naruto uses mana and can't hold chakra making him a disgrace. I am NOT stealing his idea, the beginning is just VERY similar.

Disclaimer: if I owned ANYTHING, why would I be writing this on FANFICTION!? My point exactly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What a disgrace!""How useless""absolutely pathetic""why can't he die?" Unfortunatley this was normal for 7 year old naruto uzumaki namikaze, disgrace to the uzumaki clan name. Ever since he was born, he was never able to mold chakra, he didn't even have any. In turn, ever since he was born he was neglected and despised. His own family wouldn't even let him come into the clan compound except on a rare occasion.

"Oh look it's them!""Do I look good?""They are so awesome" naruto turned and saw his "family" walking down the street. Fourth hokage minato namikaze and his wife kusina uzumaki were waving and smiling like nothing was wrong. His younger sisters, the twin jailers of kyuubi, katsumi and natsumi were also running down the street, loving the attention. Naruto merely sat there, envying his sister's and the love they received.

The blonde pariah walked out of the village and onto the hokage monument. Naruto sneaked around and found the small shed he called "home". "Why? Why? What did I do wrong?" He sobbed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto was at the compound, doing the one thing that let him into his "home"... Manual labor. Right now the blond was building a brick weapon storage for his clan. Unfortunatley he wasn't allowed to rest until he was done. "Almost there!" He grinned. The blond worked his rear off trying to finish the weapon storage. Ha had finished the walls, windows, and door, now he was working on the roof. 'If I finish, mom and dad will probably start loving me again!' He thought cheerily.

Naruto had finished his work, even though he couldn't use chakra, he was a genius. Right now he was sitting on the roof, covered in sweat, cement, and dirt. However, his twin sisters walked over just then. "Ah... Look at what naruto-san's done! It's SO awesome, huh katsumi?" The blond twin, natsumi said with mock praise. "Oh yeah I bet it could handle ANYTHING! Care to test it, katsumi?" Natsumi grinned. "Oh sure, shall we?" They both said.

The twins placed their hands together and shouted "rasengan!" Then the twins charged the shed naruto built. "Wait no!" He screamed, waving his hands desperately. However it was too late, and the rasengan tore through the wall, obliterating the shed. Naruto fell down and somehow managed to keep from getting crushed by the rubble. Naruto got up and gaped like a fish. "Aw... Is naruto upset? Get over it. It probably would've broke if you looked at it the wrong way, right katsumi?" Natsumi giggled. Just then and to naruto's horror, minato came to see naruto's progress.

"What on earth HAPPENED here!?" He yelled. "Dad, dad, i-trust me it-it is NOT what this looks like!" Naruto stammered nervously. "Natsumi and Katsumi. Came and tore down the shed with "rasengan!" I didn't""quiet!"" Minato shouted harshly. Naruto shut his mouth and listened. "Why are you so stupid!? Hm!? Can't even follow the simplest orders! And now you're blaming your sisters? Get lost, Natsumi and Katsumi will finish, they'll probably make it strong enough to stay standing." Minato snapped harshly. He grabbed naruto by the shirt and threw him over the compound wall. Then, minato started to praise Natsumi and Katsumi for t'ing up the project. Outside the compound, naruto curled up into a ball and sobbed. This was the first time he truly hated his sisters.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto ran home, sobbing the whole way. "Aw look, the little DISGRACE is upset.""I wonder what happened?""He probably realized what a freak he is." The villagers laughed. Naruto paid them no heed and kept running, hoping to escape the pain.

After running for several hours, naruto collapsed on the doorstep of his little shed. There he curled up and cried. "Why? Why does everyone hate me? I never did ANTYTHING wrong. *sniff* why?" He sobbed. After another hour of crying naruto straightened up and sniffed loudly. He opened the door and collapsed on his bed, exhausted from his day.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a few hours, naruto had decided something. 'I won't stay somewhere I'm not wanted' he thought. After about twenty minutes he decided he would not commit suicide, even though he could out-sobstory half the people who ended their own lives, he decided it would probably make his family happy. So he decided he'd run away.

Naruto packed his few belongings and simply started walking. No one paid heed to him except to insult him or throw something at him. Naruto walked by the compound and slid a note addressed to his "parents" under the gate. However he just took the note back and decided it'd be better if they didn't know what happened to him. "They probably woudn't care anyway. They'd most likely burn it the second they saw my penmanship." He argued to himself. Sadly, he knew it was true. Naruto sighed and kept walking. He climbed up a tree and hopped over konoha's great wall. Since he had no chakra, he couldn't set off the alarm. He hopped down onto a pile of leaves that conveniently broke his fall. Naruto climbed out of the leaves and simply walked away, without aim and without care for where he may end up.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok! Another crossover fic, I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! How's it? This is a steaming hot new chapter for you.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After leaving konoha, naruto namikaze uzumaki just walked away. He kept walking through the forest without aim or care. After a few hours, he crouched down to catch his breath, then kept walking. As evening fell, naruto found a cave to sleep in and he ate some of his rations. After a good night's sleep (sadly, that was the best night's sleep he ever had), he started walking again. It went like this for several days, with him walking, resting, eating, sleeping. His clothes were tattered and his hair unkempt and riddled with twigs. 'They probably don't even know I'm gone.' He thought sadly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Should we" "I'm not sure..." Natsumi and katsumi were debating whether or not to tell their dad what REALLY happened to make the shed collapse. After seeing naruto thrown over the wall, they felt extremely guilty, but it still took them several days to muster enough courage to tell their dad. "Ok!" The twins said in unison. "Otou-sama?" The girls questioned, peeking into the office. "Yes girls?" The hokage looked up from his paperwork. "Um... We have to tell you something." They said shyly.

The girls confessed that they went over and destroyed the shed with rasengan just to get naruto in trouble. The hokage widened his eyes. Natsumi bit her lip and katsumi toyed with her hair. "Are you telling the truth?" "Yes, and there's more." The girls told their father every single time they had pulled pranks and blamed it on naruto, and every time they took credit for their work. By the time they were done the girls were crying in shame and Minato was gaping like a fish. The yondaime pit his hand to his head and thought. 'I-i, was punishing naruto for something he never did? Gave the girls praise for HIS work?' He thought frantically. "Where is he? Naruto?" Minato asked. "We-we don't know, last we s-saw him was when you threw him." Katsumi responded. Minato shot up and ran out the door.

Natsumi and Katsumi followed closley. The entire village was questioning why the hokage was running around the village with his daughter's close behind. They were even more curious when they began to ask where naruto is. Nintey percent of the village said "why do you even bother, it'd be better if he died" or along the lines of that. Minato was truly panicking now. 'Where could he be?' He thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

While minato was searching for him, naruto had found his way to a bustling port town. Unfortunately he was so tired he passed out in the middle of the street.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok, another chapter. How is it? Also, how should naruto go to azeroth? I'll leave it up to you, my loyal reviewers.

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Another chapter for my awesome fiction narutoxwarcraft. Review answers:

Myinnerdemon17: thanks.

...

?

That's it? One review? Laaame!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Minato, finally defeated, brought his daughters gome and told the day's events to kushina. The red-headed uzumaki was shocked. Kushina ran out of the room and came back in full-battle wear. "Let's go." She said. The uzumaki grabbed her husband and dragged him to the gate.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After passing out, naruto was approached by a cloaked figure. The figure was very heavy-set and had a pot belly, and wore a brown cloak with his hood up. He also had a prominent brown braided goatee. "My. What is this?" The man grumbled. He kneeled down with a heavy thud and examined the child. 'No wounds... Very lanky for a child his age... My guess... Runaway.' The man thought. With a grunt he stood up. The man kneeled over and slung naruto over his shoulder. 'Might as well keep an eye on him until he is well.' He thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After calming kushina down and comforting her after her breakdown of neglecting her son, minato sent a team of shinobi to locate and retrieve naruto with NO lethal force to the boy authorized, zero-tolerance. "Calm down... We'll find him." Minato assured his wife, stoking her back. Kushina kept crying and sobbing into her husband's shoulder. "I... Why *sob* did I do that *sob* he... Just can't use *pant* chakra... So *sniff* couldn't I treat as my son?" Kushina slurred between sobs. Minato tried his best to reassure his wife, but he had to reassure himself as well.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto sat up and sighed. He was on a cot in a beach side hut. Naruto tilted his head to the side and wondered how he got there. He then noticed a tall, cloaked man leaning over the fireplace. The man turned. "Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Uh... Okay, I guess. Where am I?" Naruto responded. "In the town of Huo (I made that name up) in the land of waves, I found you unconscious in the road, and I decided to help." The man explained. "So, have a name there?"

"I am Naruto." The blond responded politely. "Hm... Naruto, maelstrom, interesting name. I am Tsuchi yun-hee of the wandering isle." (Have you guessed what race he is yet?) The cloaked man smiled. "um... I don't wanna sound rude, but I'm not sure I can trust someone who keeps is hood up." Naruto said nervously. "Perfectly understandable. I only keep my hood up only because I am not human." The cloaked figure said calmly. "*gulp* NOT human?" Naruto said nervously. "No, I am what is called pandaren." The "pandaren" smiled. He lowered his hood and naruto saw yun-hee had the head and fur of a panda, with brown markings around his eyes and a ponytail of black hair between his pudgy brown ears. "Ok..." "I kept my hood up because most would not accept me." The man said. "I understand, my own family doesn't want me." Naruto said sadly. "Why is that?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Cuz I can't use chakra. I don't even HAVE any, I'm a freak." He said in a dejected tone. "Well that is certainly more interesting then some stuck-up prodigy." Yun-hee smiled. "Really?" "Yes indeed, as a matter of fact, those who can't use chakra, can use something else called 'mana' which is much more powerful." The pandaren smiled widely. "Really? C-can you teach me?" Naruto gasped. "Hm... As a matter of fact, I am returning home to the wandering isle soon, though we don't use mana, we can teach you to fight hand-to-hand. Of course, there are SOME mana trainers around." He grinned. "Really?" Of course, you must commit. Believe it or not, I come from another world entirely. There is NO guarantee you can make it back." The pandaren warned.

Naruto thought on that for a moment. Deciding he had nothing lose he said "yes" firmly. "All right, we leave tomorrow."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok, here's your new fresh-baked chapter! I hope it isn't moving to fast.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry, I've been really busy with 'druid' which you should really read. Review answers:

Feduran: thanks a ton

Irish: I'll try to fix it this chapter.

Jgreek: thank you

Windfox90: soon, he'll train as a monk first, then warrior, then paladin, and so on and so forth in order.

Guest: why don't you tell me what I did wrong? I hate flames you r-tard

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yun-hee had rowed out into the sea with naruto on a small fishing boat. "Is this really gonna get us to your home?" Naruto asked, sounding worried. "Yes indeed... *grunt* we will make it soon... *grunt*." Yun-hee grunted as he rowed out farther and farther into the sea. Soon a thin mist started to form around them. "Um... Okay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

The mist was soon a heavy fog that blocked the shoreline from view. "Um... Yun-hee-san?" "Don't worry *grunt* almost there." Yun-hee stopped rowing and put the oars in the boat. "This is a secret relic that will bring us to my home. It is known as a hearthstone. I had to row this far out because the hearthstone leaves an after image for months, so we must be somewhere not commonly come by." Yun-hee explained. "oooohhh! Ok." Yun-hee chuckled at naruto and focuelsed on the hearthstone. "Place your hand upon it" the pandaren ordered. Naruto nodded and put his hand on the rock. It glowed green and they vanished.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a traditional japanese home. He had landed perfectly sitting cross-legged by a japanese low table and he was sitting on a blue cushion. Yun-hee was on the other side of the table, sipping a cup of tea conveniently placed on the table right where he was. "Welcome to my humble home on the wandering isle. This is where your training will begin." Yun-hee said seriously.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Minato and his family walked into a bustling port-town. They had traced naruto's scent here, seeing as how they couldn't trace his non-existent chakra. "Excuse me have you seen this child?" They asked around, showing photos of naruto. Most shook their heads no. Then one single woman said yes.

She was an elderly woman with a hunched over back and she was sweeping a cafe front. "Yes... I've seen him the poor thing. He came into town 'round a week ago. He was very skinny and looked like he was starving and dehydrated. He walked in and collapsed in the middle of the street. I started walking over to help him, but a cloaked man helped him first." The old woman told the namikaze family. "Who is this man?" Minato yelled in excitement. " A traveler I think. He came into town many months ago and is very very kind... Always very polite and courteous, always the pacifist. But he never lowered his hood. He actually came by a few times after he helped the boy who's name I think is naruto. Naruto said his family had abandoned him and he ran away, I think he'll be happy to know you were looking for him. But you're a little too late. He left with Yun-hee to travel, we know not where." The old woman explained. Minato's eyes widened, as did his family's. 'We're too late' was their collective thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Here people! I would've a double update toda, but my writer's block took a hold of me. Next chapter is going to have a big time skip, don't kill me. I just thought that writing out his entire training on the wandering isle would take too long.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been suffering from severe writer's block for this story and only just came up with this chapter. It is long too make up for my other short chapters. Review answers:

Ultima-owner: I agree full-heartedly.

Blueexorcist: sorry, don't sic the hulk on me!

Frytrix: sooo sorry! Gald you decided to take a chance on this story.

Gamerman5603: so far he knows the majority of battle techniques. He won't be a complete master yet.

Blackskulldragonrider: (awesome username by the way) sounds good. I don't prefer three-way pairings, so I'll pick one of them, most likely the sin'dorei female (blood elf girl)

Sammywolfstar: here we are.

The dark crimson blood: thanks a ton for reading!

Trollking: nice review (lol)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(Time skip: ten years.)

It had been ten years since naruto ran away. During these seven years he had trained on the wandering isle in the arts of the monk, the hunter, the shaman, the mage, the warlock, rogue, and priest. He was now kneeling before master shang-xi in the old pandaren's training grounds. At his side was a beautiful blue corsac fox, his hunter pet, a large blue elemental named ro'say, his voidwalker minion, and finally a large water elemental which he learned to summon through his mage training.

"Here, my student. This staff shall suit you well." Shang-xi handed him a staff that had been personalized just for naruto. The staff was made of wood and the top was a crossbow, making it look like a miner's pick. Naruto grinned and took the staff and loaded an arrow into it. "This staff should accommodate all of your magic skills as well as go along with the tradition of a monk master carrying a staff." Shang-xi smiled. Naruto tied it to his back and grinned.

Naruto was now dressed in a full academy initiate's uniform. He had a katana on his belt and two daggers on the other side of the belt. "Now, go visit aysa at fu's pond." Shang-xi instructed. "Peace out!" Naruto grinned before performing a back flip onto the wall. He grinned and jumped off the wall outside of the academy. His minions and pet followed soon after. 'Well, at least he's optimistic.' Shang-xi thought happily.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ah it is good to see you!" Aysa smiled. Naruto had always been friends with aysa, jojo, and jii. So, naturally, they always did quests as a group. "Listen, you are just in time, I need to meditate and I need some guards to keep those amberleaf scamps off of me." Aysa explained. "Sure thing." Naruto nodded.

They both jumped up to the nearby cave. "Ok, you make sure not a single amberleaf gets in. Or I might hurt you." Aysa said sternly. Naruto gulped and saluted nervously. If anything was scary, it was aysa. And she REALLY hated those pervy amberleafs.

Aysa walked into the cave and began her meditation. Naruto summoned two fear totems, his voidwalker, his water elemental, and his corsac fox. Not long after aysa entered her meditation, the signature laugh of the amberleaf scamps came by.

The small imps jumped over the ridge and chuckled. His water elemental punched the ground, causing a shock wave of ice energy trapping the scamps in mini-glaciers. Another wave of scamps was shot down by naruto's bow and some were destroyed by his corsac fox. 'Man, there's a lot of them!' He thought as wave after wave of scamps surged forward. "Rah!" His voidwalked swung his arm, destroying a dozen amberleafs. His fear totems shot beams of dark energy that spiked fear in the amberleafs and scared them off. The samps got too close and he switched to hand to hand combat. He performed ox stance and smashed a barrel of ale, slowing down the amberleaf's advance. (He knows all three stances, ox, tiger, and serpent.) He used breath of flame and torched a good deal of the scamps.

Soon, the amberleaf scamps let up and aysa finished her meditation. "Thank you for protecting me, naruto." Aysa smiled. "Yep, no problem!" Naruto grinned. Just then, master shang-xi came to the cave. "Hello, my students. I see there has been a tussle here. "Yeah, you could say that." Naruto chuckled. "And aysa, how was your meditation?" The pandaren master asked. Aysa walked up and whispered something to shang-xi. "I see. Naruto, go to jii firepaw, he'll tell you what to do next." Shang-xi instructed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto headed for the nearby village where his friend jii firepaw was waiting. When he got there he was shocked to see the village overrun by fe-feng apes.

"Naruto my friend! Just in time, I need some help pummeling these furballs into submission!" His friend jii yelled, surrounded by the apes.

Naruto ran forward and started fighting as well. He summoned several shield totems to reduce the damage taken. He performed a blackout kick and knocked out some fe-fengs that got too close. His voidwalker, corsac fox, and water elemental surged forward as well. His water elemental swung it's arm, sending six fe-feng's flying. The voidwalker charged through the village, attracking the monkeys using his 'suffering' ability. The corsac fox ran around with grace, she incapacitated several fe-feng quickly.

With a grunt naruto summoned three searing totems. He used a blackout tornado (think chi tornado but with the blackout kick) and span through the crowd of fe-feng apes, knocking out several of the monkeys. "Blackout fist!" He grunted and punched a brew thief in the jaw.

Naruto smirked. "Perfect time to try out my new move!' He thought. "Brew tornado!" He spun around, wildly throwing kegs of brew he summoned around at random points. The kegs of ale smashed into the fe-feng and slowed their advance. After a moment he stopped and grinned. "Perfect!" He laughed. "Maybe next time *hiccup* aim for the fe-feng." Jii groaned. Naruto nervously glanced around and saw he had broken several carts, houses, and covered villager and fe-feng alike. He had even covered his own minions in ale. "Oops." He mumbled nervously. "You're paying for the damages." Jii said in a deadpan tone.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So, shang-xi told me that when you get here to tell you what's been happening." Jii said. "Geez! Thanks for keeping in the loop!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Sorry, you were doing your training when we found out!" Jii rose his hands in self-defense. "Anyway, the spirit of fire is upset and is messing around with the local are and it's nature. You need to gather five logs of dry dogwood roots. Take this idol to the air shrine nearby, summon an air elemental, and collect it's magic wind, then meet me at the fire cavern nearby." Jii explained, handing naruto a single ritual charm. "Got it." He grinned in response. The pantheon warrior in training ran off to find the air shrine.

Gathering the dogroot was easy. And so was fighting the air element. He just let his voidwalker and water element pummel it then he collected the fluttering breeze.

He ran into the fire shrine. He ignored the monk's warnings. His first mistake. The first step he took into the cave a burst of white hot flame erupted from the floor, setting his clothes on fire. "H-hey! Help!" He called out, trying to stamp out the flame. His water elemental hit him on the head, dousing him in water. "Thanks." He grumbled, ringing out his drenched hair.

He walked around the cave and his water element put out any fire spout that erupted. By the end of the tunnel, naruto was soaking wet, head to toe., and covered in scorch marks. "Thanks." He mumbled to his water elemental. The wave monster nodded, taking the thanks literally.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok, there. I had to write this semi-long to make up for my other short chapters. Okay, from here on out my updates will be 1k words plus. That should make you all happy. And after that review from trollking I had to get this out.

Read, review, do long division with fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hm... Last chapter didn't go quite as planned, so I'm gonna jump to the point in the pandaria storyline where you choose a faction. I assure you it is the last time skip I'll do. And before you ask why naruto CAN choose against alliance, is in this story only the majority of a race chooses their faction. Sometimes a gnome for example, could join the horde if he wanted.

Review answers:

Bearybeary: I'll try.

Kallmekaze kamikaze: glad you like it!

The dark crimson blood: thank you very much.

Ultima-owner: indeed.

Frytrix: sorry :( I hope this chapter is better.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Neither." Naruto said, suprising everyone.

After healing shen-sen su, the monks were now faced with the dillema of choosing a faction. Most would think that naruto, being human, would go with the alliance, they were shocked when he chose neither.

The ghost of shang-xi rose an eyebrow. "And your reason for this decision? Aysa and jojo are joining alliance, while jii and yunhee are joining the horde." The ghost master spoke. Naruto looked at his two friends in the alliance, and his friend and surrogate father in the horde.

"Well, it seems this world is torn apart by war. If I were to choose one faction, I would be at war with the other, thus, at war with my friends. If I choose to travel on my own without a faction, I can visit my friends on both sides without being duty-bound to one faction." The blonde explained to his master. Shang-xi was slightly shocked by the wisdom naruto was showing, but nodded his assent. "Now, my students and my people, I bid farewell to you all. You make an old master proud." He smiled, fading away for good. Naruto held back a tear at seeing his master vanish for good, but kept a gin on his face.

"Well, goodbye naruto." Aysa smiled sadly. "I will see you soon, old friend." Yunhee chuckled. "Hey." Naruto was pulled to the side by jii. "Listen, if it's not too much to ask, can you check on aysa and tell me how she's doing from time to time?" The huojin master asked. "Sure thing pal." Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That night, the residents of shen-sen su's shell saw a gorgeous site. A thousand hot air balloons took off from the temple of five spirits, drifting in all directions. The glow from the balloons illuminated the island in a cheerful red and yellow glow, like fire flies in the cold night air.

On one lone balloon, naruto leaned against the wall of the wicker basket, gazing at the wandering island he called home for so many years. He sighed sadly, being without his friends and all alone. Naruto checked his course and summoned an air totem to keep the balloon going in the right direction.

The blonde fox sat down and slid into a sleeping bag. His balloon drifted past shen-sen su's head. The age-old turtle smiled as he passed, before focusing on the sea and swimming away. Soon, the wandering isle was a speck on the horizon, and naruto drifted off into sleep.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'CREAK!' Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. The blonde stood up and saw his balloon had landed on a stormy, rock-covered beach with a tropical jungle in the distance. He hopped off the balloon and looked around. "Okay, seems to be a continent. Looks primitive. Maybe, kalimador?" He guessed. Just to be safe he summoned his minions and corsac fox and kept his hands on his sword.

Naruto grabbed his supplies off of the balloon and used a spell to put the balloon in his void storage. (Awesome, huh? Being able to summon a hot-air balloon at will!) The pantheon warrior-in-training trudged into the forest.

After an hour he found a stone path and followed it deeper into the woods. A couple of time he came across a moonstalker or two, but he quickly turned them around with fear totems. 'Man... No challenges. This is lame, almost makes me wish I could fight that onyx serpent again.' Naruto thought dejectedly.

The chakra-less boy grinned and pulled out a scroll from his pack. Naruto sat down and opened the scroll excitedly. "Druids. These masters of nature are exceptionally skilled in the arts of shape-shifting and lunar/solar based attacks. However, there are only four known races who can utilize these techniques. They are: kal'dorei (A.K.A night elf), worgen, tuaren, and troll." He read aloud. The blonde grinned. "We'll see about that! First human druid is on his way!" The namikaze laughed. He delved into his research some more and soon, cast his first wrath spell.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ten years later for the namikaze twins.

After ten long years, natsumi and katsumi were strong chuunin, awaiting their jonin exam. The village elders were very pleased with the twins, they accepted dozens of missions a weak. To them, it meant they were a perfect weapon. To the namikaze twins, it was a chance to find their lost brother.

Even after ten years, the family still tirelessly hunted for their lost family member. And still after ten years, they were still no closer.

Today the girls became jonin, and were exhausted from the exams. They went home to the compound and flopped down on their beds. "Hey, natsumi?" Katsumi spoke up. "Yeah, katsumi?" The blonde haired twin responded. "How do you think naruto's doing?" The red-haired twin sniffed. "I hope he's okay." Natsumi started to cry too. "I-it's our fault he ran away. We have to find him" they both said.

"I got an idea!" Natsumi sat up with a smile on her face. "What is it?" Her sister asked, sitting up too. "We have done so many missions, we can apply for at least a two years of vacation. If we bring karin and tayuya along, we can go ona hunt for naruto!" The blonde twin chuckled. "That's a great idea! L-let's go!" Katsumi laughed, hopping up and down. The twins ran off in search of their father and cousins.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay, how was that chapter? I hope it was okay. And I found something out. My phone's notepad has a maximum of over 1,000 characters, which means that's the maximum length of my chapters. Sorry. And I'll try to get my updates out sooner, but I've been watching WAY too much my little pony: friendship is magic. Do NOT judge me.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, people. I meant to update last tuesday, but someone deleted the chapter, and I had to re-write it from scratch. So, sorry for the wait! Also, I had a thought. Should this story crossover with my other story, druid? I think that's what I'm gonna do.

Review answers:

Ultima-owner: I know right?

Evil-pain: I've been working on it.

Gamerman5603: here you go.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Okay, the next druid spell is shape shift, attack formation. Sounds easy enough. Okay, it says focus on one particular animal, preferably a light weight hunter, usually a feline. Be careful, once you choose a beast it will be permanent." Naruto read aloud. Upon thinking it over, he decided on a fox. "Okay, it says after deciding on. an animal, imagine slowly transforming into the creature, then unleash a small burst of mana." Naruto nodded and performed the technique.

'Hm... I'm certainly shorter.' He thought. The now-fox ran over to naerby puddle and looked himself over. He seemed to have morhped into a lean yet feral-looking fox with demonic red eyes. Almost like a four-foot tall kyuubi with only one tail. 'Nice!' Naruto thought.

He ran back to the scroll and practiced a few of the suggested exercises. When he got tired he turned back into a human and took a nap.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So, what do you think?" Natsumi inquired.

The twins had convinced their dad to give them and the others a vacation. They proceeded to find karin and tayuya, and were currently trying to persuade them to help find naruto.

"Sounds to me like a hell of a waste of time, but if it gets me out of the next few missions, what the f*ck." Tayuya grumbled. "Well... I guess we should." Karin chuckled. What few knew was that karin had a secret crush on naruto, but never had the guts to stand up for him or say anything.

"All right, let's go." Tayuya sighed. "Y-yeah. I mean, for the sake of finding lost family." Karin chuckled, a blush gracing her features. "Um... Okay. Anyway let's get going, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Katsumi smiled.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto woke up face-to-face with a spear head. 'Why didn't I leave rosh'thro (his voidwalker) on watch?' Thee blonde thought. He looked closer and saw the spear was held by a large bear-man in tribal attire. About five other of these bears flanked the offender.

"U-um... Hey." Naruto smiled sheepishly. The bear growled and readied to stab naruto. The spear came down... But in a one swift motion naruto grabbed the shaft of the spear and broke it in half. Another move later he was standing on the ursa's hunched over back. The bear-man growled but was quickly knocked out.

The other ursas grew angry and charged naruto, ready to kill.

The pantheon warrior drew his sword and slipped into a fighting stance.

The first ursa roared and ran forward. Naruto responded with a horizontal slash and parried the spear. "Wrath!" The bear roared before unleashing a blast of sun energy. The pantheon warrior simply ducked and kicked his enemy in the gut, sending him flying.

"Demonic metamorphosis!" In a burst of smoke Naruto transformed into a large demonic creature with purple claws dripping with venom and large bat-like wings. "SOUL FIRE!" The demon-mode naruto roared, releasing a burst of white-hot flame. The torrent of hell fire hit the ursa druid mid-air, causing him to turn into a pile of ashes.

Two others ran forward, trying to subdue him. Naruto morphed back and performed hand of guldan. The rage of purple fire charred the remaining ursas. "Hoo. Close call." Naruto panted, exhausted from the battle.

"That's what you get for disturbing my nap." He yawned. Little did he know, he'd regret this encounter VERY soon.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(Deep in the forest.)

Oakpaw, he is the leader of the ursa forces in darkshore. The elder druid had made it his solemn duty to protect his people and destroy the night elves and the other races occupying darkshore.

So imagine his shock when a small group of ursas returned to their small village beaten, bloody, and scorched.

Oakpaw immediately inquired what happened and the ursas told him that a human came by and used powerful techniques to attack them, without provocation. (Ok, they lied about that last part, but would you if a random kid beat the ** outta you?)

This made oakpaw absolutely furious. He roared and ordered the entire village to join him and execute this 'naruto' character. "There is hell to pay!" He roared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooO

Okay, naruto may seem very strong right now, but he WON'T be god-like, I hate those fictions where he's way too powerful. So, what do you guys think? i'm sorry this wasn't a thousand words, but someone deleted my first draft and i needed to update soon. I'm really sorry. :(

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

All right, sorry for not updating for a while. I hit a wall of writer's block and couldn't push through. (Translation: I discovered full metal alchemist and couldn't stop watching until I passed out.) Anyway, here we are. Oh, and remember, this story occurs in the same universe and timeline as my other story druid, so lich king is alive. First review answers:

Ultima-owner: evil ursa.

The dark crimson blood: I diagnosed the chapter problem, it's definitely a case of hard-drive hatred. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter equally as much.

And I noticed, death knight is a class, isn't it? I had a plan for naruto to become a death knight but still retain his humanity!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Any good day can be ruined by bears. A picnic in the mountains ruined by a grizzly bear, your trash torn into by some random black bear, or your trip to the capitol of an ancient art could be ruined when your ambushed by a small army of ticked-off bear-people, beat unconscious, tied up, and dragged off to who knows where. So yeah, naruto's not a big fan of bears right about now.

When he woke up, he was still tied up tight, but he was hanging upside down from a tree and was dangling fifty feet above the ground. Below him was a small village of log cabins swarming with the bear-men. "Okay, not the best wake up, but I've had worse." He shrugged.

"Hey! Kinda want to get down! It would be kinda nice!" He shouted. Many of the ursa ignored him, but some sent him hateful glares. "Whoa, I feel so loved." Naruto sighed. "Hey, where are my weapons?" He wondered. He looked around and saw every single one of his weapons leaning against a tree below.

"Ara kush mara!" He heard someone bark in a foreign language. The crowd parted, revealing the apparent leader of the group. The ursa was at least twelve feet tall, had chiseled muscles, and his biceps bulged out from under his skin. So large they looked like basketballs beneath his fur. He wore a primitive kilt and sash that were both adorned with bones and over-sized fangs. He carried an oak carved staff with a small scuff of leaves at the tip.

"Luro!" He shouted again. A lone ursa ran to a mechanism connected to the rope supporting naruto. The blonde slowly descended to the ground, until he was at eye-level with the bear, which still was twelve feet high.

"You speak common, I assume?" He growled. "Yep indeed I do." Naruto responded. "You attacked my people without cause. This is punishable by death under my administration." He snarled. "Without cause?" Naruto asked.

He looked into the crowd and saw a lone ursa covered in bandages giving him a twisted smirk. "Oh... You know... Sometimes guys don't tell the truth OOF!" He was cut off when oakpaw punched him in the stomach, sending him swinging about wildly. The ursa elder grabbed naruto and steadied him. "If it is your will to survive, you will NOT accuse my people without hard evidence." He panted angrily. "R-right." Naruto gulped.

"Now. Why did you attack? Who sent you to do so?" He asked. "Sent me?" Naruto questioned. "Yes. You must have SOME employer to attack my people, my beings of peace." Oakpaw scowled. "Um..." The blonde thought for a moment. 'Might as well make him happy.' He thought, deciding to stick it to his old family. "Who?" The ursa chief asked. "The namikaze/uzumaki family made me. Particularly hokage minato namikaze, his direct family, and the three village elders." He forced himself to not burst out laughing. It wasn't a full lie, if it weren't for those people, he would never have been there in the first place. "Hm... I apologize for my rashness. And the hasty actions of my people. In hopes of forgiveness, I will offer food and bed for a few days." The elder offered. Naruto felt a twinge of guilt, but if he decided even if he told oakpaw the truth, those ursa would be punished. "Yes." He agreed. "Perfect." Oakpaw bear-smiled he took a bone dagger off of his sash and cut naruto loose.

Good thing, he was free, bad thing, he was still twelve feet of the ground. "OOF!" He grunted when he fell on the unforgiving ground. "Geez, thanks." He wheezed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After leaving Konoha, team uzumaki headed straight for the port where he was last seen. Their search was just as fruitless as before, but natsumi had the idea to row around for awhile. They were suprised to find a disclored spot of fog floating on the water. The natural chakra emitting from the spot was strong and foreign and reeked of danger, so of course they checked it out.

"Katsumi, that's probably not the best idea." Karin warned. The twin was reaching over the water, trying to reach the discolored spot in the air. "Come on, if I just touch it and pour in some chakra, it might do something." She strained. "Which MIGHT not be a freakin' good thing." Tayuya growled. "Too late." Katsumi touched the spot of smug and spiked her chakra. "No dice." She groaned when nothing happened. "Hey natsumi, let's do a spike of kurama's chakra, think that'd work?" She asked. The blonde twin nodded and helped her sister out. The girls sat back down and smiled as the smog began to glow brightly.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen?" Natsumi wondered. Her answer came in a swirl of chaotic red energy bursting open and swallowing their boat. Kyuubi's evil chakra threw the heathstone, and the natsumi twins landed somewhere far from the wandering isle.

"AAAH!" The four girls screamed as they went into free-fall. "You **ing retarded **it stick!" Tayuya screamed. "We're gonna die!" Karin screech, clinging onto the side of their boat for dear life. Natsumi and katsumi hugged eachother tightly, screaming in terror.

Varynn wyrnn decided to take a break from war strategies against the lich king and took a walk. He sat down on the soft green grass of the lake in the middle of stormwind. He gazed across the crystal surface of the water. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the rare peace of the moment.

The peace was broken when a high-pitched screech filled the air. He looked up and saw a canoe falling from the sky. "What the hell?" He shouted. The canoe hit the water and broke to pieces, the passengers miraculously unharmed.

The crew was four young girls, three with red hair, and one was blonde. "A-are you all right?" The king of stormwind asked. "Y-yeah. B-bumpy ride!" Katsumi shouted. "Swim ashore. I think you have a bit of explaining to do. Starting with why you fell from the sky." Varynn scowled. The four girls audibly gulped, but complied none the less.

"W-we're sorry sir. One moment we're on the water, and then we were in the sky. C-can you tell us where we are?" Karin asked, trying to seem innocent as possible. Something told them they did NOT want to get on this guy's bad side.

"This is Stormwind city. I am King Varynn Wyrnn." The man said, bowing slightly. "Pleased to meet you Varynn-sama." The four bowed. "It is disrespectful to call one of higher status by their first name." The king scowled. "W-we're so sorry. B-but the suffix 'sama' is a term of great respect, at least where we're from. Which seems to be quite a ways away." Natsumi apologized.

"Hm... Indeed it is. Judging from your foreign accents, strange attire, and complete lack of knowledge as to who I am or how to adress me, your home is VERY far away." Varynn nodded. "Please, might you explain where you are from and how you got here?" He asked. "That's kinda tough to explain." Katsumi frowned. "I've got time. I might as well take advantage of this short breach in the war." He replied coolly.

"The thing is, we don't really know ourselves." Karin chuckled nervously. Varynn narrowed his eyes, obviously not happy with the answer. The other three glared at karin for basically digging their grave. "Um... Well, the land of fire?" She offered. "I have never heard of this place. Do you mean the Burning Steppes?" The king frowned. "Um... Yeah." Natsumi shrugged. "The Burning Steppes are pits of hell, you must be strong to survive in such a place." "Okay we give up! We're from the land of fire which you've clearly don't know about. WE'VE never heard of Stormwind either. We were trying to find a lost family member and we got lost. So, PLEASE show some compassion and help us!" Katsumi pleaded.

(In the dungeon)

"Nice one sh*t for brains. We've been thrown in jail on the charges of 'betrayal of the alliance and servicing the horde'. What the hell does that even mean?" Tayuya groaned, banging her head on the bars of the cell.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

How did you like it?

Read and review, or I will hunt down your world of warcraft avatar and kill it again and again and again!


End file.
